Quem falou em amor?
by aucailly
Summary: Severo e Narcisa são próximos apesar de suas muitas distâncias.


**Quem falou em amor?**

Este trabalho não tem a intenção de violar direitos autorais, sendo somente uma forma de entretenimento.

Resumo: Severo e Narcisa são próximos apesar de suas muitas distâncias.

Narcisa Black caminhava distraidamente na areia branca, aproveitando a quietude da casa de praia de seu noivo e muito em breve, marido Lucius Malfoy. Ela se sentia confusa em relação ao casamento, não que ela não amasse Lucius, nunca isso. Ele fazia seu coração acelerar toda vez que a abraçava e ela sabia que ele também retribuía o seu amor. Além disso, Lucius era um bruxo de sangue puro, rico e ambicioso com grandes planos para o futuro que se estendia à sua frente. Ele tinha tudo que ela podia querer, então por que ela se sentia tão inquieta? Sua confusão tinha origem não no que ela via em Lucius, mas sim no que ele não via. Seu noivo, assim como tantos outros jovens, estava prestando muita atenção nas idéias de um líder, que segundo os boatos viera para assegurar a supremacia dos bruxos puros sobre o restante do mundo. Narcisa sabia que Lucius, apesar de assim como ela própria ter apenas dezenove anos, estava profundamente envolvido com essas novas idéias e mais que isso, ele estava convencendo outros jovens a se juntarem a essa cruzada, mas ela não tinha certeza se Lucius sabia que tipo de caminho ele estava trilhando. Ele sempre fora mimado e acostumado a ter seus desejos atendidos a tempo e a hora, será que ele pensou que ao abraçar as idéias desse líder, ele estaria obedecendo ordens e não dando? Será que ele parou para pensar e tentar enxergar além das promessas de poder ilimitado, se esse bruxo de quem ele fala tão entusiasticamente é mesmo tão confiável? E se não for? Esse era o grande problema que incomodava Narcisa. Ela amava Lucius, mas não era cega. Ele era ambicioso, ardiloso e inteligente, mas não era um sobrevivente. Se as coisas tomassem rumos inesperados, ela se perguntava o quanto Lucius poderia suportar. Entretida nesses pensamentos ela chegou à porta da bonita casa aonde viera passar o fim de semana e esperar a chegada de Lucius que ficara retido na cidade a negócios. Ela caminhou pela sala e estava indo em direção ao quarto, quando um barulho na varanda chamou sua atenção. Ela quase tinha esquecido que não estava sozinha. Lentamente ela foi em direção ao som e avistou as costas de um jovem magro, de cabelos muito escuros que no momento voavam com a brisa que entrava na varanda. Ele não pareceu perceber a chegada dela, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Severo Snape tinha dezessete anos e acabara de sair de Hogwarts. Lucius o havia acolhido como uma espécie de protetor e Narcisa percebeu para sua surpresa, que seu noivo realmente sentia afeição e interesse pelo rapaz. Severo não tinha nada do que Lucius tinha, mas tinha exatamente a única coisa que faltava a Lucius. A capacidade de sobreviver. Snape era mais jovem que eles ambos, mas parecia carregar marcas na alma, feitas a ferro quente e mais que isso, ele parecia capaz de suportá-las. Seus olhos escuros carregavam a frieza do gelo e a intensidade do fogo. Narcisa não sabia por que, mas ao contrário de sua irmã Bellatriz que desprezava Snape por sua origem mestiça, ela sentia empatia por ele. Havia algo guardado ali, que o tornava diferente dos outros amigos de Lucius, muitos dos quais, ela particularmente não gostava. Não querendo pegar o rapaz de surpresa, ela fez um pequeno barulho com uma cadeira antes de caminhar em sua direção. Snape virou a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar e esboçou o que parecia ser um sorriso.

-Bom dia, Srta. Black. Ele disse com uma contida formalidade que fez Narcisa sorrir.

-Nos conhecemos na escola, Severo e a menos que você faça alguma objeção, gostaria que nos tratássemos pelo primeiro nome. Ela disse com simpatia.

Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas seu sorriso desta vez foi um pouco mais relaxado quando respondeu. –Eu não tenho objeções.

-Ótimo porque acho que vamos ser só nós dois por enquanto. Lucius enviou uma coruja mais cedo. Ele só estará aqui à noite. Você já tomou café?

Snape balançou a cabeça negativamente e Narcisa segurou-lhe pelo braço amigavelmente. –Então me acompanhe. Não trouxemos você aqui para matá-lo de fome e eu particularmente estou faminta.

O dia passou mais rápido que Narcisa tinha antecipado, apesar de gostar de Snape, ela sabia o quanto ele era reservado, mas para sua surpresa, ele se mostrara uma excelente companhia e eles passaram bons momentos juntos e tiveram longas e agradáveis conversas enquanto aguardavam a chegada de Lucius. Narcisa não deixou de notar que apesar de parecer estar aproveitando sua companhia, Snape sempre mantinha uma distância segura entre eles. Uma distância que parecia ser criada instintivamente por ele. A distância do sobrevivente, como ela passou a pensar nisso. Ao final da tarde, eles se retiraram cada um para seu quarto e quando voltaram a se encontrar, pouco antes do jantar, Narcisa não estava feliz.

-Lucius? Snape perguntou como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Lucius. Narcisa repetiu com extremo desagrado. –Bem, acho que ficaremos sozinhos todo o fim de semana, Severo. Meu noivo prefere bajular seu novo mestre a estar comigo ou pelo menos assim parece. Ela concluiu sentando menos graciosamente do que pretendia num dos sofás da sala.

-Narcisa, Snape disse sentando cuidadosamente ao seu lado como se estivesse com medo de aborrecê-la mais, - coisas estão acontecendo, eu sei que você sabe. Os tempos estão para mudar e penso que Lucius está envolvido demais com tudo isso. Eu tenho certeza que quando tudo estiver mais definido, ele terá todo tempo do mundo para ficar com você.

Narcisa notou pela primeira vez, a voz profunda e a entonação estranha que Snape colocava em cada frase. Ela teve a impressão também, que consolar noivas aborrecidas não era uma tarefa que Severo fazia de bom grado e não pôde suprimir um risinho ao contemplar os seus valorosos esforços nesse sentido.

–Você deve estar me achando uma tola, não? Ela disse, virando-se para encará-lo. - Eu e minhas lamentações superficiais sobre amor.

- Não, eu não acho que nada que envolva amor possa ser superficial. Não quis dar essa impressão. É só que não me vejo muito como a melhor pessoa para consolar ninguém. Ele disse no seu tom característico e Narcisa captou por um instante um lampejo de algo. Tristeza, talvez? E então ela fez algo inesperado e que desafiou sua própria lógica. Ela segurou o rosto de Snape e beijou sua boca. Com decisão ela pressionou seus lábios firmemente contra os dele e forçou seu caminho para dentro, quando a boca dele se abriu levemente mais de choque que de consentimento. Narcisa não estava disposta a se importar com isso e seguiu aprofundando o beijo enquanto se inclinava na direção de Snape, que aturdido demais para esboçar uma reação, acabou meio reclinado na poltrona que ambos compartilhavam. Ela então quebrou o contato com a boca dele e encostou seu rosto contra o seu pescoço para sentir o cheiro de seu corpo. Ela notou não um perfume, mas um cheiro específico, uma nota masculina que parecia ser diferente para cada homem e o de Snape estava ali, pulsando com toda força apesar de seus poucos dezessete anos. Ela saiu lentamente da posição que estava e encarou Snape, cujos olhos negros já haviam recuperado a calma e agora a fitavam com curiosidade.

- Não me pergunte. Narcisa quebrou o silêncio. – Eu não sei por que fiz isso. Não estou apaixonada por você e sei que você é um amigo para Lucius e eu amo aquele desgraçado... eu só quis fazer isso. Só quis provar de um homem que parece diferente da maioria. Não pensei em me conter e não quero me desculpar.

- Diferente? Snape sussurrou intensificando ainda mais o seu olhar, coisa que Narcisa até então pensou ser impossível.

- Há algo em você, Severo. Algo que escapa a maioria das pessoas que andam com Lucius e até comigo. Você guarda algo dentro de você com tanto cuidado, que eu sei que nem o novo mestre que você logo servirá vai conseguir chegar nisso. Seja lá o que você tenha aí com você, isso é algo que lhe dá dignidade e me faz confiar em você sem ter que lhe perguntar nada.

- Não sei como responder a isso. Essa não costuma ser a impressão que as pessoas têm de mim. Snape disse com polida objetividade.

- As pessoas julgam demais. Narcisa disse e suspirou profundamente, voltando a encontrar os olhos de Snape. –Poderia você fazer uma coisa por mim? Um favor para uma amiga?

- Acredite, há alguns minutos atrás a resposta seria sim, mas depois do que aconteceu há apouco, começo a temer que você seja o tipo de mulher cujos pedidos sejam muito difíceis de serem atendidos. Ele disse com uma nota de ironia.

- Creio que você possa estar certo. Ela consentiu sorrindo levemente. -Posso pedir mesmo assim?

Ele ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, estudando-a e só então respondeu.

- Sim, acho que você pode pedir.

Ela se aproximou de Snape e disse incerta. – Talvez isso não faça sentido para você porque eu nem sei se faz para mim também, mas eu gostaria..., não, eu preciso continuar o que comecei há fazer um minuto atrás. Eu preciso, Severo, que você me permita, só hoje, provar para mim mesma que eu posso ter alguma iniciativa além da vida que todos esperam de mim. Eu preciso, por favor, por favor, que alguém que parece ser tão forte e raro como acho que você é, confie em alguém que aceita, mas que teme demais o futuro, como eu. Ela tentou sorrir enquanto olhava para ele, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas que ameaçavam cair a qualquer momento.

Snape aproximou-se de Narcisa e olhou-a profundamente nos olhos segurando leve, mas firmemente seus ombros. Ele estudou seu rosto, cada centímetro dele e ela pensou que ele diria não ao seu pedido e a deixaria sozinha para lidar com uma grande quantidade de vergonha. Foi então que ele, sem mais palavras, soltou seus ombros e fez exatamente o que ela pensou em pedir para ele fazer. Como se tivesse lido sua mente, ele se reclinou confortavelmente no sofá e fechou os olhos. – Vá em frente, confiarei em você.

Narcisa não precisou ouvir mais, ela esvaziou sua mente de qualquer implicação consciente e se entregou à necessidade de sua alma. Ela se inclinou sobre Snape e começou a explorar seu pescoço com os dedos, com o nariz, com a boca. Seu rosto subiu lentamente, ainda explorando, o queixo, a boca, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por baixo da camisa, tocando a cintura, peito. Ela notou a mudança na respiração dele e guiou seus movimentos para que tirasse a camisa. Ela o olhou e ele permanecia de olhos fechados, confiando nela, deixando ela explorar e Narcisa queria... não, ela precisava disso. Ela voltou para a boca dele e o beijou suavemente, sentindo os lábios, beijando o rosto, voltando aos lábios. Ela pôs a mão em volta do pescoço dele e apertou um pouco, ele abriu a boca e ela aprofundou o beijo, tomou posse, explorou. Ao mesmo tempo suas mãos trabalharam na cintura dele, entrando embaixo de suas vestes, explorando, possuindo, experimentando. Narcisa notou a respiração mudar de novo, o corpo mover-se levemente, a boca emitir pequenos sons e os olhos ainda fechados. Ela seguiu seu caminho, ainda explorando, excitando, tocando. A respiração dele ficara curta e ela sentiu seu corpo reagir com urgência. Ela seguiu seu caminho, agora brincando um pouco, frustrando um pouco, recompensando um pouco até tomar posse definitiva. Sentir internamente, ter prazer, dar prazer. Ela guiava o ritmo enquanto olhava seus olhos fechados, sua boca entreaberta, suas reações suspiradas. Então ao final, ela disse em seu ouvido. – Abra os olhos.

E sabia, de alguma forma, que sempre poderia confiar nele.

Fim


End file.
